Destino
by saralpp
Summary: Una historia regalo de cumpleaños para James Potter. Porque hoy es su cumpleaños y se merece un minimo detalle que nos recuerde un poco su esencia, su vida, sus triunfos y su única derrota. Y lo orgulloso que debe sentirse de su hijo. SPOILERS DH


**Destino**

James Potter había vivido siempre su vida al máximo. Nunca se quedo con ganas de nada, nunca tuvo realmente que decir "Si hubiera…" porque siempre lucho por todo lo que quiso y casi siempre lo consiguió. Excepto una vez, donde lo consiguió a medias.

Irónicamente, esa única vez que semi-perdió era también la vez más importante. Luchaba por la vida de su esposa, de su hijo y la suya. Luchaba contra Lord Voldemort y a cada hechizo que lanzaba, su mente trabajaba a toda capacidad, que era mucha, y se sentía tan ansioso que el poder y el miedo lo inundaban a partes iguales. No podía perder, no ahora. No cuando la mujer de su vida y su único hijo estaban arriba, intentando encontrar la manera de sobrevivir y ayudarlo. Aunque hacia años que había dejado de ser el chico malcriado que había sido en una parte de su vida, podría decirse que fue justo en aquella pelea cuando acabo de madurar por completo. Mientras esquivaba hechizos asesinos y daba su propia pelea, pensaba que cambiaria todas sus victorias de Quidditch, todas sus conquistas, todas sus buenas notas, todos sus galeones de oro, todas sus travesuras, todo… por ganar esta batalla.

Cuando finalmente el rayo de luz verde le golpeo el pecho no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por su propia vida. Solo pudo pensar en su amada Lily que se quedaría viuda y sola en ese momento a merced de ese villano. Después pensó en Harry, su único hijo, y lo mucho que le dolería no verlo crecer; pensó en que se quedaría huérfano de padre y tuvo terror al imaginar que se quedará completamente huérfano o peor: que muriera siendo solo un crío. Pensó en Sirius que seguramente sería culpado por haber revelado el secreto porque solo ellos dos y Lily sabían que al final habían elegido a Peter. Pensó en Remus y que no estaría ahí para apoyarlo ni para pedirle disculpas por haber desconfiado de él solo por ser hombre lobo. Y pensó en sus padres y el triste consuelo de que quizás se reuniría con ellos.

Cuando su cuerpo finalmente toco el suelo él ya no estaba en él. Efectivamente, sus padres lo recibieron pero la fugaz alegría que eso pudo provocarle fue cambiada por un sentimiento agridulce al ver que Lily llegaba poco después.

El tiempo en aquel lugar no tiene medida pero sabe que para él no fueron años. Vio a su hijo crecer. Vio a Remus darle clases. Vio a Sirius sufrir como había pensado, escapar y estrechar a su ahijado como él hubiera querido hacerlo; después lo vio llegar y solo pudo correr a abrazarlo. Se sintió un poco mal por haber recuperado a su mejor amigo a instancias del sufrimiento de su hijo pero vio con orgullo, tomado de la mano con Lily, que Harry lo superaba y seguía adelante. Vio como su primogénito crecía más, se enamoraba, se hacia más fuerte: se volvía todo un hombre.

Cuando la batalla final llego, él deseo que su hijo ganara aunque eso significara que tardarían más en verse. Lily y él estuvieron expectantes, implorando que nadie muriera aunque sabían que sería imposible. Cuando vio llegar a Remus volvió a sentirse mal por ser feliz de ver a alguien por quien su hijo sufriría; Remus lo abrazo con la misma añoranza, a él, a Sirius y a Lily, y les perdono sin palabras los últimos malentendidos que habían tenido estando vivos. Remus les presento a su esposa y aunque todos hubieran querido alegrarse de conocerla, no pudieron dadas las circunstancias. Y cuando Remus menciono a Teddy, solo James pudo entender lo que sentía.

Harry finalmente gano la batalla. James abrazo a Lily con fuerza y ambos se sintieron orgullosos de su hijo. Entre los recién llegados estaba un amigo de su hijo, miembro de la familia Weasley y él temió que fuera Ron pero Fred se apresuro en aclararlo; suficiente tenia su hijo con perder a tantos seres queridos como para que el destino le jugara la mala pasada de perder al que era casi su hermano. A él, le jugo la mala pasada de tener que aceptar que Snape era de los buenos.

Desde donde estaba, James vio como su hijo lloraba a los caídos, como su mejor amigo y su familia lloraban a su hermano, como la chica inteligente que siempre había estado para él se dejaba caer destrozada después de ganar la guerra y percatarse del costo. Vio a familias enteras llorar, sufrir y celebrar la paz al mismo tiempo. James consoló a los recién llegados y juntos, bendijeron a sus familias. El Mundo Mágico se levanto en menos tiempo de lo que el creía.

Cuando la idea de la paz se instalo, James dejo de vigilar tan de cerca a su hijo. Ya no necesitaba que lo cuidaran. Lo vio casarse antes que todos y no pudo culparlo; lo vio repleto de alegría en su propia boda y en varias de sus amigos. Lo vio triunfar como auror, mantener el lazo inquebrantable con los que eran casi sus hermanos y forjar uno tan fuerte con su esposa; hasta que James salto de alegría cuando tuvo hijos y lo hizo a él abuelo.

Un abuelo eternamente joven, finalmente feliz con sus amigos, su esposa y varias buenas personas del Mundo Mágico que se sacrificaron por el bien común.

Y aunque James merecía envejecer al lado de su hijo, no se quejo cuando finalmente entendió que su destino fue convertirse en leyenda y salvar a su único hijo para que éste salvara a su vez al Mundo Mágico. Algún día podría felicitarlo en persona. Algún día.

* * *

_Esto se me ocurrió después de leer en el Profeta que hoy es cumpleaños de James. Me da tristeza que este muerto y que no haya podido vivir como merecían él, Lily y Harry. Pero creo que será feliz, después de todo quizás ese era su papel: ser el padre del chico que salvo al Mundo Mágico.Debe estar orgulloso ¿no?  
_


End file.
